Unsealed
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: As a punishment for rebuffing his advances, Michael Morningstar seals her in the crypt of his undead rival, leaving her to die, but Kevin Levin has plans for revenge, and he's more than willing to use her to get it.
1. Alone

**Unsealed**

**_Summary: _**_As a punishment for rebuffing his advances, Michael Morningstar seals her in the crypt of his undead rival, leaving her to die, but Kevin Levin has plans for revenge, and he's more than willing to use her to get it._

* * *

**Alone**

"Michael! What are you doing, let go of me!" Gwen struggled, his grip was inhuman. She tried to use her Anodite powers, but found to her horror that she couldn't. She hit him across the face, drawing blood. He struck her hard, she hit the ground. He straddled her, smirking.

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy forcing you to fuck me, but you'd just run to the police, I think I'll kill you and not a quick, merciful death either. I know just what I'll do, the last person who defied me, I left him to die, so I'll do the same to you."

Suddenly, Gwen was pulled to her feet by some of Michael's friends, they kept her secured and shoved a gag into her mouth.

"At least you'll give me something else before you go," Michael smirked. He bit the side of her neck, drinking greedily as Gwen screamed in pain and terror. He wasn't stopping, and that's what terrified her more than anything, he was going to drain her, like something out of a horror movie.

"Don't worry, lovely Gwen, you won't die yet."

They dragged her down to a graveyard, towards a large crypt. They opened the crypt and threw her in.

"Michael! Michael, let me out!" Gwen tried to find a way to open the door. She then tried to claw at the bracelet Michael had given her; it somehow blocked her Anodite powers from working. She even tried to bite it in half, but nothing worked.

Gwen stumbled around in the dark.

"Ah!" she cried out, cutting herself on something sharp as she felt it slice into her palm.

She climbed to her feet, felt around until she reached out and touched something cold and hard.

"A trapdoor?!" Maybe I can get out!" She pushed against the rough stone, she heard it move and crash on the ground. She managed to pull herself up, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Nothing! Just a corpse!" Gwen groaned in despair. She slipped forward. The blood on her hand dripped down into the sarcophagus.

The blood dripped down, Kevin Levin's consciousness had been awake, waiting for a fool to unseal him. He could see that he was not alone, a woman was in his crypt, probably a curious fool, he would take advantage of this, a pity the girl would pay for her foolishness.

Suddenly, it appeared; a pair of red eyes.

It grabbed her, slamming her against a nearby wall, she cried out in pain and fright, she tried to fight it, but she couldn't see.

Kevin Levin didn't care about the subsiding screams of his victim; her blood was delicious, giving him strength. Such an exquisite taste.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Gwen pleaded.

"Like I care!" he snarled.

"You're…going drain me aren't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, lovely girl, I'm going to drain you, at least your death won't be in vain, I'll have my revenge on Michael Morningstar soon, thanks to you."

She felt the fear overtake her, she was going to die here all alone, with no one to care for her, no one would miss her, Michael had kidnapped her, and she'd missed her flight back home.

"Hold me close, I don't want to be alone when I die!" the exclamation was sudden and unexpected.

Kevin felt his sense of whimsy, such a fascinating girl. He scooped her up and cradled her against him, opening his wide maw of a mouth and biting down on her shoulder; he wondered why he hadn't gone for her pretty throat.

Then the memories started, it always amused him to see the life of his victims as he drained them, he was expecting the life of a typical woman, cooking, cleaning, lovemaking, pregnancy, family, such was the life of many women he drained.

Instead, he saw many extraordinary things, the strangeness of the world that had passed him by, technology that confused and fascinated him, a road trip with her cousin and grandfather, battles with strange creatures and even knights that he recognized from his youth, she'd never been intimate with a man nor married, though he could sense she wanted such things.

He could see his hated rival Michael Morningstar, meeting her, wooing her, trying his hardest to seduce her, Kevin was amused, most women fell for his pathetic attempts at seduction.

He saw how Michael and his brutes attacked her, multiple drainings, she fought as hard as any man to keep them away, he could admire her bravery, but he was far more interested in her now that he learned that Michael wanted her as a trophy.

His thirst was not yet sated, he slammed her against the wall, unable to get enough of her sweet blood down his throat, he didn't care if he was hurting her, he needed to regain his strength. Suddenly, the wall collapsed, sending both of them sprawling out into the open air.

He could see the young woman's features fully. Soft red hair, green eyes, though they were hazy from weakness. She had a lovely body, perhaps he would be the one doing the seducing, but not while she was in this state. He was weak and in the form he had now, he could not fight Michael.

He berated himself for being careless; he'd almost lost not only a source of nourishment, but a lovely prize as well. He pondered just draining her and throwing her corpse on Michael's doorstep, but he couldn't savor that, it'd be a terrible thing to waste such exquisite blood.

Gwen gazed in horror at her attacker, he was old, decrepit, gray haired, and balding, part of her wanted to laugh that this was Michael's great rival, but she knew he'd probably kill her, and she was too weak for that.

She was still startled that he had been able to overpower her though. Surely she could have kicked an old vampire's ass, but Michael's drainings had left her weak and her powers were cut off.

"Just...kill me already," Gwen whispered.

"No lovely girl, if Michael wants you as a prize, I'll happily steal you from him."

"I'm not a toy you can play with!" she managed to snap.

"Fiery personality to go with your hair," Kevin smirked. "Tell me your name."

"Gwen," she whispered, was he honestly curious about her or did he intend to kill her?

"Well Gwen, I've decided to spare you life, after all, we have both been mistreated by Morningstar, and I highly doubt I'll have another source of food for some time, if you don't want to die, you'll come with me."

"So I am just can come with me and live or I will leave you here to die."

"What am I, a Happy Meal to you?" Gwen gasped. Kevin frowned, not understanding the term, but said nothing.

Gwen made her decision, "I'll come with you." Her survival was more important than the indignation of being a decrepit vampire's personal blood bag.

He was carrying her, bridal style through the gates of a castle she'd seen while with Michael Morningstar.

"Open the gates for your master!" Kevin ordered. The gates opened and he walked through, the castle became shrouded in fog.

He lay her in a bed after they entered the old, dreary castle, he had servants start a fire in the room, apparently fire did not affect vampires in the least.

Gwen shivered from the cold, she needed something warm, she could see him lean down to her; he bit her shoulder again, drinking more of her blood. At least she'd die in comfort, she smirked.

Gwen stared, startled, she could see the old man in the mirror, his gray hair began to grow until it turned black, his thin, malnourished body became younger and strong, strong hands gripped her shoulders, he pulled away.

He moved her body aside and pulled the sheets away, Gwen was horrified, did he expect to get laid out of gratitude after what he'd just done to her?! Instead, she was relieved as he pulled the blankets over her body.

"Rest lovely Gwen, once you recover, I'll be back for more."

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, she'd never even heard his name.

"Kevin, Kevin Levin," he replied, turning on his heel.

"You're all the same, cruel and heartless," Gwen whispered sadly.

"Your silly stories I see you read in your memories, do you really think we're romantic?"

"No, not anymore," Gwen turned away from him, she let herself cry, this was a horrible nightmare, one she just wanted to wake up from.

She hated his handsome face, it taunted, her, he'd be the sort of young man she would have liked under any other circumstances, but she could only look at him and see the same cruelty she'd seen in Michael Morningstar, and she just wanted to go back to America, back to Bellwood, her parents, her cousin, and home.

He could hear it crying, how obnoxious.

"She's crying you know," a voice spoke behind him.

"I know what it is, Argit, I've heard plenty of women cry."

"Master," his servant Argit looked at him. "She did save your life, if she hadn't opened your coffin and given you her blood, you wouldn't have returned."

"Like I owe the girl a thing!" Kevin snarled. "Still, she _is_ beautiful, I can see why Michael wants her, she'll meet my needs, I haven't focked a woman in so long, she'll be grateful to me, begging me for pleasure, I'll have her on her knees, using her mouth for the only thing it's good for…" he chuckled at his lustful thoughts.

Gwen could hear his horrible innuendos, she knew what he wanted, she squeezed her eyes shut, she was truly alone here, she drifted off to a miserable sleep.

* * *

"Get up, Miss," a voice called to her. "Bathe and eat, the Master will see you after."

Gwen found herself surprised that this seemingly old castle had many modern conveniences, she supposed it was because of the servants, somehow time didn't move forward for them and they were able to obtain many modern conveniences, including bathtubs, electricity and laundry, as she noticed her clothes had been cleaned, although she could still see bloodstains on them.

She bathed quickly, hoping her captor wasn't voyeuristic, and dressed herself. She headed out, a servant directed her to the dining hall.

She was given some food, some fancy dish from one of those cooking shows, didn't care what it was, she ate with relish, she was starving.

"It's been a long time since I've seen someone eat real food, I've almost forgotten what it was like," Kevin observed.

Gwen flinched and her appetite instantly vanished. "I'm not hungry."

""Yes, you are, please don't let my presence ruin it, enjoy yourself, and the food."

"Chickens enjoy their food until they get their heads cut off and sent to Kentucky Fried Chicken too."

Kevin laughed, amused. Gwen was quick witted, intelligent and beautiful, perhaps he could still woo her into his arms and bed.

She watched his servants remove the plates and they departed. "Are they like you?"

"In a way, they are not full vampires, they can't turn others, but they are my servants."

"What happens now, Kevin?" Gwen asked, meeting his gaze, she wasn't going to let him intimidate her.

"I like the way you say my name," he murmured in her ear, "You know what happens next."

He hoisted her up onto the table so she was sitting, meeting him at eye level.

"Shut up, perv!" she glared.

Kevin growled in her ear, "I find you irresistible! In every way possible! Willingly give me your blood, and I promise this will be a pleasant experience."

"All the vampire fiction I've ever read says that bullshit! This has never been a "pleasant" experience."

"It's true lovely Gwen, it's very true, please consent to me, and give me your blood."

"In your dreams!" she snarled.

"I don't have to be gentle about this!" Kevin bit down hard, Gwen screamed, it hurt, it always hurt, she figured even if she did consent to willingly give him blood, it would probably still hurt.

His rough hands pinned her to the table, she struggled against him, crying for help, this wasn't like the movies where her mind just willingly gave in to him.

Kevin retracted his fangs, snarling at her.

"You ungrateful brat! I give you mercy, and this is how you repay me! Don't think I'll let you go, if you'd given me your consent, I'd be kind and gentle to you, I'd let you leave and go home to your family, but you ruined that chance. Now I'll keep you as a pet, I'll take your blood and your body, I'll leave you spent in your bed, moaning my name like the whore you are, but not yet, not until I've ripped out Michael's throat!"

Kevin let out a wicked laugh as he groped her clothed breasts; Gwen flinched and tried to shove away his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you your first time, then I'll take you hard and fast, and fulfill my every fantasy about you. Every. Single. One. And I'll put you under a trance, so you can't fight me."

"Go to Hell, asshole!" Gwen spat back.

"Still got fire in you, I'll enjoy you even more, but that won't happen until tonight lovely Gwen." Kevin shoved her away.

He turned and left, he had more than enough strength, now he'd have his revenge, and reap the spoils of war.


	2. Wager

**Wager**

Her first day in Hell. Gwen shuddered.

Gwen was walking by Kevin, heading back to her room when he reached out and pulled her against him, not forceful, but insistent.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? You said you'd use your hypnosis, make me do what you want."

"Your consent matters to me, as angry as I was; I told you I wouldn't hurt you if you accepted my advances."

"There's a difference between drinking my blood and sleeping with me!" Gwen spat out angrily.

"Making love and feeding have a very thin line for me, I enjoy both, and you stir emotions in me Gwen, do you know how _long_ it's been since I felt _anything_?"

"You're awfully selfish, making this about you, when I've suffered just as much as you, the guy I thought I loved tried to kill me! And just how long were you in there, a week, a month, a year?"

"Centuries, I don't understand much of anything anymore, but I know that since I saw you, I knew I wanted you, Gwen," Kevin gazed at her, as if taking in her appearance was all he needed to be content in his unlife.

"And why would you want me, really? I know the obvious answer, but why?" Gwen sneered.

"Because I find you fascinating, that's why I want you."

"What happens if I say no?" Gwen queried.

"You'd refuse?"

"Of course I refuse!" Gwen gestured furiously, "Don't talk like you know so much! Don't treat me like a friend after feeding on me like an animal. It pisses me off!"

Gwen glanced over at some swords on display.

"Since you're so noble, we'll settle this with swords. If I win, I get to leave and I'm putting this sword through your chest!"

"And what happens if I win?" Kevin inquired intently.

"Tch, You can have whatever you want, my pussy or my ass!" Gwen smirked, she wasn't about to lose to an arrogant, manipulative bastard.

"All right, I rather enjoy settling things by force; no matter what it takes I will have what I want."

He led her out to the courtyard and handed her a sword.

The swords met, the blades rang out in the court yard. Gwen thought maybe she could trick him into cutting off the bracelet that sealed her powers, Michael had tricked her into wearing it so he could attack her.

He rained down blow upon blow on her, she blocked it with ease, the sword was heavy but she could hold it in her hands.

Round and round they circled each other.

"You aren't half bad, lovely Gwen, where did you learn to fight?" Kevin asked, he batted off her fierce blows.

"Fuck you!" she retorted.

"The way it sounds changed, but I intend to!" he laughed.

She swung a wide blow aimed at his midsection; he blocked it and tangled his sword with hers. It was easy to read her movements, but he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Yes, excellent, I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

"SHUT UP!" Gwen screamed, she stabbed him through the heart, he merely smiled and removed the sword tossing it aside.

Gwen scrambled to get it, he tackled her to the floor, she kicked at him, and managed to get away, she grabbed the sword, and swung it, he avoided it, he wretched the weapon away again, she kicked him in the stomach and slammed her elbow into his head.

He accepted the blow and struck her, but she caught his wrist and kneed him in the gut. He tried to tackle her to the floor but she wouldn't let him get any leverage. She kicked him in the face and grabbed a sword.

She swung at him; he jumped back, avoiding her. She was screaming in rage and kept trying to cut him.

He grabbed his sword from the ground, it was time to stop playing and put an end to this.

Gwen slashed at him, he blocked it and with a flick of his wrist, he knocked her weapon away.

She grabbed the wrist of his sword hand, but he twisted her arms so they were pinned behind her back.

"Now you belong to me, this time, on no uncertain terms," he kissed her roughly, enjoying the taste of her lips, he saw the distraught expression on her face.

"Don't fret, I won't have you yet, I still have to kill Michael Morningstar, he has plans for you too, and I always did hate him."

Kevin departed, he strode away, it was time to pay Michael Morningstar a visit.

* * *

Michael let out a frustrated growl, lovely Gwen escaped somehow, he found a large hole in the side of Kevin's crypt, he was tempted to look inside to check on his hated rival, but he didn't want to open the coffin, he knew there was no way he could have gotten out of the it, Gwen wasn't stupid enough to wake him.

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed him from behind, horrid garlic was shoved into his mouth as fangs tore his throat out, biting straight through, decapitating him.

He dragged Michael's body toward an empty crypt and placed the body inside a stone coffin.

Kevin pinned down Michael's lifeless torso with silver knives; he knew the garlic would keep him from speaking and that he would continually die until his last life was spent.

Kevin gazed down at Michael as he regenerated. "Hello Michael, nice to see you."

His hated rival gazed at him in shock, "I know you weren't expecting to ever see me again, but you were stupid enough to throw lovely Gwen into my crypt. I suppose I should thank you, your taste in women has improved. I've never been so enthralled by a woman before."

Kevin folded his arms, "Did you fuck her already? Such a pity you've tainted something so beautiful. Still, I'll make her want me, you'll be a distant, fleeting memory once I bed her, she'll call for me, not you. That's vengeance enough, and unlike you, I'll make sure you'll never get out of where I put you!"

Kevin pulled the coffin lid shut and turned and left. Now that he could sleep at ease knowing that he was free of Michael Morningstar, it was time to claim his prize.

He found lovely Gwen sitting in a room by a fire a book in her hand. He gently removed it from her hand.

"Now I'll have you, lovely Gwen."

She looked up at him.

"Kevin…I've never done this before," she whispered, their relationship had always been tumultuous, but casual sex wasn't something she was comfortable with.

Gwen tried desperately to convince herself that this was just casual sex, that this wouldn't matter to her, that she'd find someone else she had genuine feelings for and love them. There would be someone else after tonight and she would forget Kevin Levin, surely she was just his whim, it seemed like he'd not had sex in who knows how long, from the way he spoke, he was a serial womanizer.

"Really? Surely Michael—" Kevin scoffed.

"Never got that far with him…" Gwen said, she looked sad. "I wanted my first time to be special, now I don't even get that much."

"I'll make this special for you sweetheart, you won't be disappointed," Kevin whispered, pulling her close to him, he was barely concealing his impatience. He missed having a woman beneath him, feeling her warmth, exploring her body. He was eager to have her, and since she lost her wager with him, she would give him consent willingly.

"Please remember I don't love you," she whispered softly.

He leaned in close, "I know, but you're still mine. You might not love me, Michael Morningstar would fuck you senseless, but I'll make love to you."

Kevin leaned in and kissed her. Pulling away, he stroked her cheek.

He took her hand and led her over to the fire, Gwen felt warm, comfortable. She glanced up at him.

"This is your first time, I promise I'll be gentle, I'll get you ready for me, nice and easy."

He pressed his mouth to hers in a scorching kiss, he slipped his tongue in and taught hers to play with him, coaxing her to slip hers into his mouth, he embraced her, guiding her hands through his hair.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, absolutely nothing. Let go of all your fears and all your sorrows, and cast them into the fire."

He pulled her against him, gently undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Will you give me your consent?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she replied. "I won't go back on my word."

He pulled off her shirt and fiddled with the back of her bra; he found the way to unhook it and removed it. He turned her around to face him.

He cupped her breast, stroking it as he pulled off her pants and underwear.

"Kneel," he instructed, she did so, knowing exactly what he wanted.

Kevin looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry, I won't ignore your needs tonight, I'm not ungrateful. Open your mouth." He pulled his pants open so he could free himself.

Gwen did as he said and he eased his erection inside, he stroked her hair and soothed her, he could tell she was filled with dread, he smiled. "I didn't do this to humiliate you; don't be afraid."

He moved slowly, thrusting into her mouth slowly. "Suck me, Gwendolyn, oh that's good!"

Kevin howled as his mind shattered from pleasure, he grabbed her hair and pulled her against him.

"Good girl, so wonderful, I love that wonderful mouth of yours," he pulled her feet and kissed her passionately.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Take you to bed, do this properly lovely Gwen," he growled in her ear.

He picked her up and carried her, kissing her hungrily as he teleported himself to her guest bed. Kevin placed her on it and smiled. He finished undressing himself, kicking of his shoes and tossing his shirt aside. He pulled off his pants and socks, returning to her. She swallowed nervously. He was handsome enough, but she could see his erection and that was nerve wracking. He kissed down her body and sucked her nipples, gently fondling her breasts.

"So sweet and beautiful, so exquisite…" Kevin tasted her again, he sucked harder, Gwen groaned in pleasure.

He stroked her nipples with his thumb; he palmed her breast, soothing her with his touch. Kevin kissed her and moved down from her breasts to her stomach.

"Kevin…Kevin I…" Gwen's mind was incoherent. It felt so good, her body enjoyed his touch and kisses, but she felt so confused because she didn't love him.

"Good, good. I love the way you react to me, I love that you're so innocent and beautiful."

He reached over and grabbed a cup of wine Gwen hadn't noticed earlier.

He dribbled it down her body, sucking and drinking the liquid, he smiled mischievously.

He gently parted her legs, pressing his fingers into her entrance.

Kevin heard Gwen whimper. He begins a slow, soothing rhythm, one to make her comfortable, to help her become accustomed to the intrusion.

"Do you like that, Gwen?" he inquired, watching her face carefully.

"Y-yes," she moaned, her head was pressed back into the pillow, she tossed her head back in forth, raising her hips a little.

He removed his fingers, the protested in surprise with a plaintive, keening whine.

"All right lovely Gwen. You're ready, but I want to taste you!" he purred sweetly.

He lowered his mouth between her legs, kissing her intimately.

"Wha-! Oh!" Gwen screamed, he dipped his tongue, coaxing her arousal. He let his fingers join in as he brought her to a place of bliss, and only he could get her there.

.His fingers probed her clit, stroking it tenderly, then he pressed down finding her g-spot with a familiar ease, he'd had plenty of women, he knew what pleased them for the most part.

Kevin heard her scream, oh, yes! She was his, and he knew it, she would love him eventually, they all did, but she'd been so hard to seduce, but she wasn't like the others, her body was easy to please, but having her heart was something he wanted completely.

He watched her hips quiver and shake as she began to meet his fingers.

"That's it Gwen, accept me, rock against my fingers, let go now, you can enjoy this," he smiled broadly. He bent down and bit her shoulder.

The euphoria made her head spin, Gwen groaned, Kevin Levin was everywhere, his fingers inside her, his teeth, he was overpowering, all this pleasure, but no love in her heart, it was agonizing, but did he even care? She forgot everything except what was happening to her, and wanted nothing but release.

He watched as an orgasm passed over her. He smiled broadly. His prize was beyond anything he'd ever wanted, and now he'd have her.

Kevin reached out to stroke himself, he wanted her so badly, he was aroused and ready to claim her. He moved forward, easing himself into her, hearing Gwen cry out in pain.

"It's all right Gwen it's all right, I've got you now, relax, relax…you'll be fine."

He waited for what seemed like forever before she whispered, "It—it doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good."

Kevin moved slowly, taking his time, he had plenty of time; there was no need to rush this.

Gwen moaned, clutching him, she needed something steady herself. She kissed him feverishly, as if that were the only way to tell him what she wanted.

She rocked her hips, meeting his rhythm every time he reentered her body. He smiled at her, whispering sweet words in her ear.

_"I love you, so much. I need you. You need to feel pleasure; I need to make you happy. Please Gwen, Please."_

Gwen's eyes widened, he spoke perfect French, he whispered in her ear again.

_"I need you, more than anyone I've ever met!" _he pleaded with her.

_"Is my happiness so important?" _she asked. His eyes widened in shock, she didn't know that he only spoke French to a lover; he wanted to give her all that he could, to make his happiness her own. He stroked her cheek.

_"It's everything to me!"_

He began moving faster, Gwen screamed, "Kevin!"

Her body clamped around him hard. "Come for me darling!" he growled.

She screamed in release as he bit her neck again, she clawed his back, drawing blood, he snarled as his orgasm hit him, he rocked against her until he began to calm.

"So beautiful! Mine!" he nuzzled her neck and held her close. She unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder. Sleep now, Gwen. Sleep…"

Gwen had drifted off to sleep; one of his servants approached him.

"You rarely enjoy yourself so much, Master, what is it about this girl?" he asked. "You have been with her for an hour, your…encounters rarely last that long."

"She is…innocent and beautiful, I want her to be with me, in every way, I just…need this girl."

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

_It was cold, dark and rainy, Kevin was surrounded by a large host of enemies, they had him cornered, he had to get away. He was a mercenary, he was the leader of the Black Dogs, his job was for a small country, defending it from invaders. It wasn't a glorious job, but he was paid and there was food to eat._

_He felt an arrow penetrate his right shoulder and the tip of a spear cut his left thigh, he retaliated by stabbing his sword through his attacker's head._

_Kevin was panting hard. _

_A soldier was before him, he blocked the blow with his sword and Kevin bashed his skull in with the pommel of his sword. Another swing and he sliced another man's throat. He was tiring, he'd been fighting for hours, he whirled around to parry a blow and ripped the man in front of him apart slicing him from his chest to his groin._

What the Hell am I doing here? In this miserable place? He thought.

_Kevin rammed the blade through the chest of an archer, kicking him away. He finally noticed the pain in his left knee._

_"Yes! We have him!" the enemy commander shouted._

_He lurched forward, leaning on his sword, embedding it in the ground to steady himself._

"I'm risking my life, for what exactly? _His mind wondered. He steadied himself, ripping the arrow out of his thigh and managing to cut down an arrow aimed at his head._

_He ran forward, slicing left and right, cutting down anything that moved. He hacked a knight's midsection and took out the man beside him._

_He rested his sword on his shoulders, calming himself, keeping his wits sharp. He walked towards his foes with determination in his eyes; he wasn't going to die here. They were._

_Kevin shut his eyes for a moment, and then he opened them. He brought his sword down, dismembering a man, watching his blood spray out onto the ground. Kevin let out an animal roar of rage and pain. He cut a man in two, from groin to shoulder, his strength doubled beyond that of any human._

_He sliced a man's head clean off at the neck and tore another man's torso in half with his blade. He did so again and again, they would pay for trying to take his dream, the dream of a kingdom for himself, no one would keep him from attaining it._

_"Stand and fight, you call yourselves men of Zarkovia?!" the commander screamed in panic._

Now's not the time for thinking, _Kevin mentally berated himself,_ I should focus on wielding my sword! Now I'll kill them, nothing more!

_Heads, arms, body parts, everything flew into the air, he was beyond furious, and they were all going to die. He let out an inhuman roar as he charged forward…_

Kevin awoke with a start, gasping for air that he couldn't breathe. He glanced over at Gwen, she was sleeping peacefully beside him, unaware of his morbid, terrifying dreams, not that she cared, he smiled sadly to himself.

"Sweet Gwen…" he whispered, he stroked her hair. "Sweet Gwen…"

She slept, unaware of his troubles, he wished he could sleep that way too. The pleasure they had shared, it was a balm to his many pains, and he hoped that he could woo her to share the feelings he had for her, but for now, she had kept her word, and he knew that in all his long years, he'd finally found something worth fighting for. Her love wouldn't be given to him easily, but he'd lost all his dreams, perhaps it was time he had a new one.


End file.
